1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to electronic devices, and, in particular, to semiconductor packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor die are encapsulated in a semiconductor package for protection from damage by external stresses and to provide a system for carrying electrical signals to and from the die. Many different types of semiconductor packages exist, including dual-in-line packages, pin grid array packages, tape-automated bonding (TAB) packages, multi-chip modules (MCMs), and high power packages. Typically, power packages for semiconductor devices use relatively high resistivity die attach materials to connect one or more semiconductor die to a portion of the power package. Such die attach materials have a high lead content, a large thickness, and a low thermal conductivity of approximately 20 to 30 watts per meter Kelvin (W/m-K). Each of these characteristics contributes to a reduction in heat transfer characteristics during device operation. These power packages also typically have an air cavity defined by surrounding ceramic components, which are expensive. Furthermore, these power packages are typically limited to housing a single semiconductor die per package, which requires: (1) implementing non-power components that are preferably matched and located on the same chip as the high power semiconductor components, which can result in lossy devices with poor electrical performance; or (2) implementing matching components on one or more different semiconductor die in different packages, which requires a larger footprint or a larger amount of space in the final product for multiple packages.
One type of power package used for a high power semiconductor device is capable of dissipating greater than ten watts of power. A need exists for a package for a high power semiconductor device that has improved thermal conductivity for improved reliability, that is less expensive than ceramic-based packages, and that can be used to package multiple semiconductor die in a single package.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.